Bounty Hunter
by lovingthis
Summary: The last thing Jess heard as she carefully pulled the door mostly shut behind her was Matt's gentle voice. "So, how are we going to get you back at the ARC then?"-The answer? Find a Bounty Hunter. Sequel to Line Of Sight, read that first. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

People, people! Stop the nagging already! I'm starting the story!

If you haven't- Go back to the Primeval archive, read and review Line Of Sight, (while you're at it check out my story Just A Dream,) then come back here and read on!

Freak accidents in the workplace can have disastrous effects. Becker is back and is not going to be kept down just because he's lacking a sense. We've seen how he coped with the discovery. Now, let's find out what he's going to do about it!

Plase excuse the second line. I couldn't resist!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker whistled shrilly.<p>

Having got the puppy back to his house, along with a new sleeping mat, collar, feed bowl, water bowl, leash, brush and various other dog related items that she would surely need... he had lost her.

Deciding the time was ripe to use his improved hearing, he stood perfectly still, then heard a clatter from the kitchen.

"Oh, what are you doing in there?"

He edged his way to the door area, still unconfident, he reached out ahead of him checking the space was clear. A few more moments of dull silence and he located her position.

On the worktop.

"What..?"

Reaching carefully so he didn't scare her, he pulled the still unnamed dog into his arms.

"What were you looking for, girl?"

Taking another step forward he ran his hands along the counter top, trying to figure out what she had been searching for.

Then he hit his head on a open cupboard.

"Ow! Shi-" Becker bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from both cursing and dropping the puppy. Depositing the dog on the work surface, freeing up his hand to rub his head, he used the other to reach inside the cupboard, unsure at the which one was open and trying to figure out what his girl was after. She jumped up at him, licking his nose, as his fingers rustled plastic and he frowned in realisation.

"You do have a sweet tooth don't you my little Bounty hunter!"

-/-

The next afternoon Matt was back at Becker's flat, enquiring after the small dog.

"She's perfect."

"Well, we need to teach her the way around your home first. We'll start with the main rooms: bathroom, bedroom, kitchen. Then we'll focus on areas within them: toilet, sink, bed, wardrobe, fridge and different cupboards."

"She's already finding her way around pretty well." There was a small smirk on Becker's face as he spoke his words which gave Matt the impression there was something he didn't know. He crossed his arms, looking at the younger man. It was amazing how much the dog had changed Becker after less than twenty four hours. He already looked happier.

"That may be the case but she needs to link these places to your words. Have you given her a name yet?"

"Bounty Hunter."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you pull that face at me."

"How did you know?"

"It's you, Matt, how could I not know?"

At that moment the dog came bouncing into the room, her tail wagging a hundred miles an hour at their new guest. It was the object in the dogs mouth, however, not the enthusiasm, that made Matt laugh.

"Like owner, like dog!"

-/-

That night Becker lay awake, exhilaration making sleep impossible. He was doing it! He was going to build back his life and it was all thanks to…  
>He frowned in realisation and the giddy feeling in him faded.<br>It was thanks to Jess.  
><em>His<em> Jess, who he hadn't thought about since- well since she left. How could he have not thought about what he had said? He had instinctively known he had hurt her but so far hadn't done anything to make it up to her. After she left he'd just sat and eaten _her_ Chinese with Matt and not thought about her since! She must think he blamed her for the accident! Becker sat up, pulling himself to lean against the headboard as his mind spun. How had he not given thought to this before?  
>He needed to come up with something to make it better. To show her he didn't blame her. Because it was true, he honestly didn't. Jess merely pointed him in the right direction it wasn't her fault that the building wasn't on schedule - although, knowing how English builders are, they both probably should have guessed! It also wasn't her fault that he had risked jumping into a room when he didn't know what lay ahead.<br>Becker started tapping his hands on his covered legs as he started to think about things he could do for Jess. Taking the movement as a signal Bounty Hunter jumped onto the bed, starting to lick Becker's face and neck. Pulling the puppy against his side, Becker slid back down the bed stroking her head.

"What are we going to do, girl?" She licked his nose and he chuckled. "Whatever the hell we like?" She licked his nose again. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe he gets easily distracted from Jess. But I think that this proved that Becker is not <em>totally<em> emotionally retarded.

After 16 chapters of LOS you guys should know what to do now.

Hit that review button for me.

Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! What an amazing response to chapter one! Thank you guys! Seriously! You cannot imagine the smile on my face.

When The Wind Stands Fair, Rika08, TimidWolf, Primevalfan32, lilnicki23, maggiegurl - Thank you for adding my stories to faves and/or alerts.

I hope this chapter flows well!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Matt started to help Becker get back on his feet. After every visit he reported back to the ARC staff about Becker's gradual improvements.<p>

An immediate effect was seen in the team. It was almost as if merely _knowing_ that Becker was functioning made it possible for them to function again.  
>Lester had returned to his office, acting as if the news had no effect on him. Yet he tapped his sheets of paper on the desk top just a couple of times too many and gave a slight and extremely inconspicuous, satisfied smile before picking up a pen and getting to work.<br>The Soldiers were working better as a team, the veterans whipping the new recruits into shape, and Matt suddenly understood just how much they had respected and admired their leader.  
>Connor, who had been struggling on the science side of his work, threw himself into building new things that could help Becker and Emily decided to help on the homely side of things.<p>

She appeared, one day, at Becker's door with a bag full of cleaning products and insisted that she must tidy up. The tall man was unable to do anything but sit in the corner with his dog as she ordered him out of the way and got to work.

-/-

The evening after that Matt was sent to Becker by his partner, with four bags filled to the brim with clothes.

"I should _not_ have asked Jess to teach Emily about credit cards." The elder man sighed as he piled the bags onto Becker's bed.

Becker gave a sympathetic groan. "Your fault really."

"Yeah, I suppose. Okay, try this shirt and these trousers. Em said Jess told her your size."

"How does Jess know?"

"It's Jess. She knows Rex's size."

Becker smiled, taking the offered clothes and waiting silently for Matt to leave. As he heard the door start to close he remembered something. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Did Emily get the chocolate?"

"I'm not going to let you kill your dog, Becker."

"But she loves it!"

"You love guns but you wouldn't let me shoot you with one."

He ignored Becker as he mumbled, "did once."

"Get changed, Becker."

The blind man spent a good five minutes doing up the buttons on his shirt, making sure he had them correct. When he was done he called Matt back inside.

After looking at him for a few moments the other man suddenly started laughing.

"What?"

The only reply was more laughter.

"Matt, what? I know I buttoned it right. Matt? Matt, come on, this isn't fair."

"Sorry, man." He snorted in laughter again. "You look ridiculous. Next time, I think I'll do the shop instead of Em."

Becker sighed and started to strip, he opened the top few buttons, making enough room to slip it over his head. Then he started on his belt.

"Woah, mate! I care about you and everything but there are _some_ things I don't want to see!"

The other man rolled his eyes; an action he still found comforting. "I wasn't going to go _that_ far."

-/-

The men quickly found that Bounty Hunter was an unusually intelligent dog. After she had been introduced to a place or object for the first time, she could quickly lead Becker to, or fetch, the item without another reminder.

Her owner was highly unimpressed, however, when Matt insisted the they all taught Bounty Hunter where the toilet was. While Becker was sure the knowledge of where the bathroom was is useful, he knew that once he was there he could find his way around. But Matt insisted and within ten minutes- Matt ordered Becker to have Bounty Hunter guide him on each step of the staircase- they, all three, were crammed into Becker's bathroom.

Once they had been stood in the room in silence for a few seconds Becker spoke.

"So… um… What do you want me to do now?"

"What would you normally do?"

"MATT! I am _not_ going to use the loo in front of you or Bounty!"

-/-

"After that, today, you're going to be taking cooking lessons from Gordon Ramsey. Then, we're going to have you run the London marathon. Please don't take more than two and a half hours, Becker, because then you have a meeting with the minister in Lester's place as he's got a yoga class."

Jess was stood in front of him, brightly coloured, a clipboard in her hands with reels of pages falling from it.

"Then, you have archery practice, swimming and shooting. After that, I want you to go and collect the new curtains for your bedroom, spare room and lounge. Do make sure that they're the right material and length. I don't want to have to send them back _again_.  
>"Emily's collecting clothes from ARC staff for you and Abby has got you a pet parakeet so you need to get a cage, sandpaper, feed and water container."<p>

Another reel of paper fell from the clipboard revealing more lists.

"And Marianne called. You're on schedule for your wedding at the moment but you need to check with the flower delivery. And she had some questions about the menus so in-between the archery and swimming you need to visit the caterer and try some meals.  
>"Umm, the purple seals have started to do break dancing in your kitchen so Connor's going to fumigate it. Matt's ripping up your flooring as it's in the way of the ground. Emily has stacked up the pizza crusts she's found so you have to eat them before we can start to wax the ceiling."<p>

Jess tapped her pen on the board before looking up.

"ABBY! I SAID WE HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE WE CAN WAX THE CEILING!"

The sticky substance started to drip on Becker's head. He looked up and it slid into his eyes, over his nose and into his mouth suffocating him. As he chocked his body convulsed, falling…

… and when he landed on his bed he was awake. The dream, for a few moments, still vivid in his mind.

At the man's harsh breathing, his new puppy crawled up his bed to check he was okay. Becker thought of what the dream meant. It was strange. He now couldn't remember half of the things that Jess had listed but he realised that all control was slipping from him. The control he had tried to maintain by shouting at Matt, weeks earlier.  
>He had so far to go before he could claim his life was anywhere close to where it was before the accident. So many things that he wasn't able to do still. Relying on, so far, Matt and Emily for help. But he was sure it wasn't long until the others would try to intrude. The man absently scratched Bounty behind the ear and sighed.<br>But he _had_ to accept their help if he were to make his life even half of what it once was. It was frustrating. He didn't want to sit and be mummy-d by his team. Yet he had no choice at times. How did he know what to wear of a morning? How could he do normal household chores? How…  
>There was just so much further to go. The end was miles away. He wasn't sure he'd ever make it to the target.<p>

* * *

><p>BIG thanks to YouHaveLovelyHair for inspiring me to write a dream. It's helped me make the jump from here to the next chapter. If you want to know how she inspired me look at her review for chapter 11 of Line Of Sight!<p>

Let me know what you think! Even just a couple of words are welcome!

Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

Look at how often I update! You guys better love me for this!

TipsyLady and babycakes10121 thanks for adding this to faves and/or alerts!

This chapter is dedicated to YouHaveLovelyHair for inspiring me to write the link from the last chapter to this - the dream- and for promising to be brutally honest when reviewing.

Enjoy a terrifyingly hard chapter to write!

* * *

><p>It was the day Emily brought thirteen different brands and flavours of air fresheners for Becker to test which he liked best, when the man finally got overwhelmed.<p>

"Stop it, Emily!"

"What?"

"It's too much change, okay? I can't do this!" Becker covered his face with his hands. "It's too much, too fast. I- It's hard, Emily. I don't think I can do it."

The woman took one of his arms and lead him from the open window, where they were spraying the canisters, to the sofa. She gracefully sat next to him, twisted slightly to face him.

"Listen, Becker, I'm going to say this once, okay? I haven't told anyone this. Not even, Matt."

He frowned in confusion but gave no other signs of action, still trying to calm himself from his lapse of control. Emily started to speak.

"Becker, I've read the books you have about my era. The fiction stories, where the main character is a heroine. A young woman with opinions ahead of our time and the brains to argue for her point, the woman who eventually finds a man who will love her for that. And I understand you all think of me to be like one of those women, to have been brash and outspoken and I've allowed you to think that. But I wasn't, I was shy and withdrawn, it was one of the reasons Henry approved of me. Despite all my current actions, I entered into my marriage with Henry because I was ordered to, I didn't contend it or argue back at my family. Because it was the proper thing to do, the way I had been bought up."

Becker listened intently, worry falling from him as he heard Emily's calm, composed voice. He never expected that the two of them would have a relationship which meant that Emily would be so open with him. Especially after the first impression Emily had of him.

"Looking to find what that light was, the day of my wedding, was the first thing I had ever done to sate my curiosity. Up until that point I had always and happily been the model Victorian woman. From that moment I learnt quickly. After traversing three anomalies I found the Time Tribe. By that time I had grown quickly accustomed to adapting to new situations. I had learnt to kill creatures with my intelligence, something I hadn't had to rely upon before. I had set myself rules and regulations on my own actions, what I could and could not change in the time period I was in, when I should move, how. I had never had the responsibility to do such a thing before.  
>"When I met the Time Tribe and joined them they taught me more. In no time at all I was more accomplished than any other woman of my age. Not only did I possess all the skills required as a properly 'finished' lady of my age; knowledge of modern languages, music, singing, dancing and a refined mind due to extensive reading, but I also had practical skills as I have already mentioned. I became even more adept to survive. I quickly became leader of the Tribe.<br>"Then the day came that Charlotte became ill. Ethan was beside himself. I made the decision to come into this time but we were too late to save her. Can you imagine how that felt? Travelling through portals in time yet still being too late?  
>"But that's not the point. I became trapped here, in this place, with what seemed to be no friends, especially after I heard your words to Matt. It didn't matter, though. You may have noticed, but I quickly made my mark here too." There was amusement in her tone. "And then the time came when we found those two anomalies, when Danny came here. The anomaly back to my time."<p>

Emily paused in her monologue to sigh.

"Retuning there showed me exactly how much I had changed. Living through all the times, I had never noticed how many adaptations there had been to my character. But my return home made it clear, all that I had been through, all these things that had been forced upon me, had irrevocably changed me."

Becker started to understand where the conversation was going, started to understand what she was pertaining to. 'All these changes that had been forced upon me.'

"Especially when I was with Henry I knew I was someone else. He knew too and he disliked me for it. It's true part of me didn't want to leave that time but I did return here. You were there, you know what happened. And here I am, Becker. I honestly have never been happier in my life.  
>"The point I'm making is that, I listened to my surroundings and colleagues. You are listening to your body, learning yourself as I had to learn the world around me. It's human nature to adapt to change. To make yourself stronger from it. And I know you can Becker." She reached for him and squeezed on of his hands.<p>

"We can."

* * *

><p>This was a really hard chapter for me to write as, although I love Emily, I found it hard to get into her head as I don't feel I know her well enough.<p>

As you all know I appreciate feedback so hit that review button for me!

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks today go to Kedern and horsegirl332211 for adding this to alerts.

Well, actually, thanks go to all you who reviewed the last chapter! You have no idea how much it meant to me that you liked it considering how hard I found it!  
>THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!<p>

Also, check out Cengiz's new story. It's songfic of Cry (Until it's over) I found the song on youtube- thanks to Beth Becker who told me of a _brilliant_ Primeval video of the song. And Cengiz has written a heartbreaking story for it!  
>In the wise words of YouHaveLovelyHair "RUM AND COKE!"<p>

But please, enjoy my more upbeat chapter first!

* * *

><p>After Emily's talk with Becker, he felt more like he could do it. He didn't pretend that it wouldn't be hard. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't want to give up. He did, many times, in the following weeks. But he knew that he <em>could<em> do it. He had amazing people surrounding him and it was about damn time he swallowed his pride and accepted their help. So, he did, telling himself that he was keeping his control by accepting what was happening. If he fought them and failed to make his life better, he wasn't in control. But if he accepted it, if he went where his disability took him and found a way to use it to his advantage he could keep control.

All he needed to do was look at the situation in a different light, then he was able to cope. It was a case of mind over matter.

During these weeks, Becker and Bounty Hunter got to know each other. Lawrence visited as often as his job allowed, making suggestions to Becker as to what he could do with Bounty, as well as gifting Becker with a talking electronic planner which had all of Bounty's flea treatment, wormers and other such important dates already inputted.

Day by day, the bond between the blind man and his dog grew and it wasn't long until they could walk three miles without any miscommunications- Becker suspected that they may be able to go longer but the poor girl was still young and easily became tired from long walks. The chocolaty treats she got as rewards, however, seemed to be great motivation for his little girl. But Becker had listened to Matt and Lawrence's words of warning when it came to dogs and chocolate. He limited the amount he offered her for only _special_ rewards. There was no way Becker was going to allow any harm to come to his girl. He loved her already, her gentle pulls at his trousers when he didn't immediately give her attention, the way she gave a low keen when she wasn't sure where he was, how when she found him again she would act as if it had been years when in reality it had been seconds.

She was so caring, so loving. It filled his heart just to have her sat on him.

But maybe he was biased and Becker _did_ have an advantage that most puppy owners didn't. Not only was she already house trained but in the rare case that there was an 'accident,' Matt had to tidy up.

-/-

Providing that there hadn't been an early morning anomaly alert, Matt would arrive at Becker's every morning. With a mug of coffee in hand, Matt would teach Bounty new tricks and discuss plans for the future with Becker.

"To start with, you may not be able to see but you can still damage your eyes."

Becker looked confused, patting the head of the dog who was happily curled up on his lap.

"Looking into the sun will focus not only optical light but also infrared into a very small area at the back of your eye. You won't be able to feel it- not because you're blind but because the retina don't have pain receptors. It will permanently damage them."

"What does that matter, Matt? They're useless anyway."

He wasn't being sulky; it was a genuine question. The puppy stirred and casually licked Becker's fingers.

"You never know. Cures for many types of blindness are being discovered all the time. It's unfortunate for you that you have the sort which currently doesn't have any effective cures, not for total blindness, anyway."

"I'm unlucky that I've got the wrong _type_ of blindness?" The was a smirk laden grin etched onto Becker face, he was having a good day so Matt's words weren't taken badly.

"Alright. You're unlucky you're blind full stop. You understood what I mean. The point is you need to wear sunglasses when you go out."

"Oh, I'm not doing _that_ again. Connor wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"What?"

"You weren't here at the ARC at the time."

There was a pause as Matt raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh," he realised Becker couldn't see his expression. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Becker sighed. "Abby has a younger brother, Jack. He gambled Rex away and Connor needed a hand getting him back without Abby finding out."

"I take it you were recruited as big scary man with muscles?"

"And guns." Matt laughed. "Yeah. Big sunglasses too. Connor insisted. I looked ridiculous."

"Didn't know you were so vain, mate."

It was Becker's turn to laugh. Bounty whined at the action, wondering why her cushion had started to shake.

* * *

><p>This is a short chapter as I added a lot to it so felt the need to separate it into two smaller segments. My apologise to those who are expecting to find out Bounty's breed in the next chapter. It will be chapter 6 instead!<p>

Let me know what you think as always! I am, once again, sorry that it's short!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

The moment you've all been waiting for is coming soon.

Although you have all been waiting for different things- Bounty's breed, Jecker meeting, whether of not Jess even likes dogs...

Enjoy the last chapter that stands between you and your answers!

* * *

><p>Then, they wanted to tackle Becker's fitness, he had really let himself go. The plan was to start with running but before Matt was going to let Becker been seen in public with him there was something that the man <em>had<em> to do first.

"Okay, Becker. I'm going to give you a shave to get rid of this beard-_thing_ that you're sporting. Then it's your job to keep your face hairless, okay?"

"Thanks, Matt. It's been starting to annoy me."

"You and me both."

Five minutes later Becker was precariously seated on the edge of his bath tub. Matt was stood over him with one hand on his shoulder, another holding a razor, trying to find a way to shave the man without hurting him. Each time he bought the blade close to his friends face Becker would shift slightly. It was purely unintentional but was annoying for Matt none the less.

"Mate, keep your head still!"

"I am."

"Stop talking or I'll cut your mouth off!"

"Stop talking to me then!"

Bounty pushed the door open and jumped into the bath tub to sit behind Becker, wet nose against his lower back, determined to stay next to her master. Becker smiled at her action then froze his face again for Matt.

"You know, when we finish this we're going to have to do something extremely manly…"

At the other man's words Becker snorted in laughter causing Matt to reprimand him further.

-/-

When they finally managed to create a clean shaven ex-soldier, the two men paused in a slightly awkward silence.

"Right." Becker started. "Manly."

The silence continued for moments longer, both men frowned.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna wax our legs?"

Matt looked at Becker in shock, before seeing the smirk that was hidden in his features. After a few seconds the smirk grew until the whole charade failed and the two collapsed in laughter.

-/-

"How is it back at the ARC?"

Becker, Bounty and Matt was seated on a park bench having a short break from, what had become, their normal morning run. The question had been in Becker's head for a while but each time he was with Matt there were so many other things to do that he never remembered to ask.

"Struggling slightly."

For the first time in the three and a half months since his accident Becker was free enough to worry about the team.

"What do you mean? Everyone's okay, right?"

"We had a bit of trouble with the soldiers." Before Matt could continue Becker had sat up straight and alert, his puppy whined as she stopped getting attention so his absently started to play with a soft ear.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong? Brooks is meant to be taking over my job, right?"

"He didn't want it. He didn't feel like he could fill your shoes. He said he didn't want to."

What Brooks had really said was that he was sure his leader would be back and wasn't going to do anything that may compromise their relationship when Becker returned. It was touching.

"Funny. I always saw him as an ambitious one."

"No." There was a frown in Matt's voice. "We had to let the ambitious ones go. A couple of them started to get… rowdy."

"You should have set them laps."

"I did. They made it into a competition. Two collapsed of exhaustion and were in the medical bay for a day and the others ended up brawling."

"Ah."

"Yeah. We," Matt sighed, " we need someone to replace you."

"Why not Lawrence?" Sure, it hurt Becker to know that they were trying to find someone else but he was putting his 'look at it in a different light' into good use. It wasn't that the didn't need him. They _did_. That's why they were trying to find someone else. Plus, he still had invested interest in the ARC. He didn't want it falling apart.

"Who?"

"He's the one I got Bounty with."

"Oh, yes. I remember. Wait! He's the scrawny guy I've seen around yours a bit? You're suggesting _he_ could work at the ARC?"

"He's ex-military, Matt. I joined with him. He's good, he's a good leader, good fighter, quick mind. He can help. He left around the same time I did. He's now a trained vet. But I'm sure if we asked, if he saw what the ARC was like, he'd join. Especially with the animals. They'd fascinate him. Abby'd love him too; he'd be much more inclined to bring creatures to the ARC alive than I've ever been."

"Gimme his number, I'll give him a call."

"Sure, race ya back!"

As they set off Becker realised he'd allowed himself to be distracted again. Cursing himself he made a mental promise to find out. He needed to know how his team was. He needed to remember to ask. How was his Jess?

-/-

To any passer by it would look like two men out for a morning run with a dog. Their paces evenly matched, confidence in every stride as their strong muscles flexed. It was only when one wobbled as he turned a corner and called out to his companion to wait would anyone realise that there was something different about the man.

He stopped at his friends request, sure. But only with the help of his dog did he find him, a hand reaching uncertainly out.

They soon looked ready to start out again, the darker man paused before handing his dog's leash to the other man. He stepped carefully back to pull his sweaty shirt over his head, slightly catching on his glasses.

From the shadows, a woman clicked her tongue in appreciation as his arms flexed over his head, chest shining in the sunlight. Tilting her head as he weaved his shirt through his belt loop, she came to her decision.

This man was most definitely worth her time.

* * *

><p>Uhuh, I did just do a mystery stranger watching our men. *ooh snap*<p>

Let me know what you think!

Thank you all! I really do mean it! You guys put smiles on my face! (Yes plural!)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Beth Becker who- although hasn't been review like she used to *nag nag* - I would like to make smile.

Long chappy for you!

This is it! What you've been waiting for! -Sooo much pressure! You're going to be disappointed *cries*-

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Can I have you attention please?"<p>

All ARC stuff currently in the hub quietened at Matt's request.

"Thank you. As you all know Captain Becker has been attempting to, uh, overcome his recent, uh, setback." It wasn't like Matt to struggle with his wording. "I'd like to inform you that tomorrow he will be joining us."

An excited murmur ran through the congregation. Jess, stood next to Connor and Abby, felt a slight sense of déjà vu at listening to Matt speak. A thrill over took her as the initial news hit her. She was going to see Becker again! Before any other thought could register Matt continued.

"Along with Becker and his new puppy, who is his guide, I will be bringing in Lawrence Mills who is going to be taking over the bulk of Becker's old work."

Another murmur ran thought the crowd, this one less than pleased.

"What?" All eyes unanimously turned to Abby. "Why on Earth would you do that? You're bringing in Becker's replacement the same day you're bringing him back here?"

"_Becker_ is the one who suggested him."

"What?" This time the anger was gone and she spoke in quiet disbelief.

"Yes, Abby. He even mentioned that you'd prefer Lawrence to him as he is currently working as a vet."

Abby paled and looked down at his words; she'd been too quick to judge.

"Now, I know that some people here will be," he cast about for the right word, "anxious about Becker's return. It's been a long time since he was here and many things have happened since then which will, no doubt, make both parties feel awkward. But he's making an effort to come here and I would appreciate it if, as a personal favour to me, you would all do your best to make this return as easy as possible for him."

He had indirectly referenced the phone calls. Truth be told, the two men had never discussed them. Becker was too ashamed, and couldn't remember half of them, and Matt wasn't willing to make Becker feel worse about the situation. He knew that Becker was regretful of them and wasn't going to mention them if all that would come of it is make Becker's self doubt resurface.

Being sure to keep eye contact with every person to ensure that they were taking his words seriously, Matt finished his speech and allowed them all to get back to work.

-/-

That night Jess worried about the rapidly approaching meeting. An anomaly alert earlier that day caused her to panic and once again, she had messed up. Hurrying though her apologies she had accidentally called one of the team members 'Becker' causing her to collapse into tears and remain incoherent for the rest of the mission.

She was so disappointed in herself. She knew that the others blamed her for Becker's blindness and she knew that they were ashamed to have her on the team. They put up false smiles and praise for her but she could see through it all. And now she had to face him again. Yes, at first the idea had been exciting. She wanted to see that he wasn't the man who could easily be short changed, she wanted to see the improvements that Matt and Emily had been telling them about. But still…

Rolling over in her bed, Jess pulled up her phone and looked at the time. It was a bad move, her mind calculated the time until she and Becker would both be in the ARC again and the countdown started.

He blamed her. That couldn't be avoided. He hated her for doing this to him.

Matt had said that he wanted the staff to forgive Becker. He said nothing about Becker forgiving them.

She couldn't face him. She couldn't face that anger and hate again.

Maybe she could call in sick? The thought was dismissed as soon as it appeared. Abby would probably come over, drag her out of the house and march her to Becker.

Accepting her harsh fate, Jess rolled back over in her bed and prepared herself for the rest of the sleepless night.

-/-

Becker himself was apprehensive of the visit. He was still less fit than he had ever been in his life and was surprisingly self-conscious about his appearance. True, his stamina had improved from his morning runs with Matt. But he suffered every time that Matt appeared behind him yelling "Drop and give me twenty!"

Eleven push-ups in and he was still sweating like a pig, red in the face and arms shaking.

-/-/-

In the hour it took Matt to collect the men the next morning, Jess was jumpy. Each time someone entered the hub she flinched and got closer and closer to tears. By the time she saw the men arrive she was too relieved that the meeting was finally happening to be worried about what to say.

Matt and the man, who she assumed was Lawrence Mills, entered Lester's office. Becker continued forwards. As she noted the puppy all coherent thought left her head.

"Oh my! That dog is _so_ cute!"

Becker heard Jess's heels approaching as Bounty warned him of the steps down to the main control area.

"Give her a second to get me down before you go distracting her would you, Jessica?"

He may have been scolding her but the tone of voice, plus his facial expressions, showed the co-ordinator that he was just teasing.

He… he wasn't angry? He was… Well, he was Becker! He was treating her like he did before, before she destroyed his life. A small smile found it's way on her face. This was better than anything that she could ever imagine.

"Sorry, Becker. I didn't think." Jess rocked on her feet impatiently as Becker and Bounty made their way to the ADD. "How did she know to stop there?"

"My girl is a very intelligent dog." Becker's voice was filled with pride but inwardly he attempted to figure out where they were stood. It had been too long since he'd been in the ARC.

"And she's just _adorable_!" Jess was a true dog lover at heart. Becker heard the girl kneel to lavish attention on his guide. "She looks _exactly_ like a dog I had when I was little. Same breed and markings and everything. She was just the cutest dog. I picked her up as a stray on my way home from school one day. She came up to me and just wouldn't leave me alone. Always ate the orange chocolate I didn't want. It broke my heart when she died. What's her name?"

Jess was rambling but she didn't care. Becker wasn't angry. That was all that mattered. He was talking to her!

"Bounty Hunter."

"As in… looking for treasure?"

"As in the day I brought her home she got onto the worktop in my kitchen, opened a cupboard and tried to get the bars of Bounty out." Becker paused as he listen to her laugh, he had missed the sound. "What breed is she?"

Becker realised that, up until that moment, he hadn't given a thought as to what his girl looked like.

"Oh she's a Border Collie- short haired but you've probably already figured that one out. You know they're one of the most intelligent breeds of dog? Sheep dogs. Oh, we could have used her last week! Matt and Emily got themselves trapped by mice! Yeah, that's right _prehistoric mice_!"

Jess continued to talk, unaware that Becker wasn't heading the words she was saying. He was too lost in the sound of her voice. The afflictions she placed on certain words, a slight nervousness in her laugh which he was sure was never present when she was with the others.

* * *

><p>You guys know that I don't normally go from one day to another in the middle of a chapter but I did promise you and promises must be kept!<p>

I wouldn't have ended this chapter there either but otherwise it's going to be twice my -roughly- normal length!

Let me know what you think.

I'm sure a couple of you are tad annoyed at me for not making Jess angry!

Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Lets face it. The last chapter was a bit 'eah.' *wobbles hand*

Thanks to andrewleepotts and H0315699 for adding Bounty Hunter to faves and/or alerts. I should hope you like it ALP ;)

ANR- seriously, you're a recognised penname now! PLEASE get an account. It only takes like, 5mins to create an email account (Don't bother reading terms and conditions, no-one ever does). You don't even have to use your real details to set it up! If you're worried about spam or anything you don't get it from this site and I'm pretty sure you can edit your settings so you don't even get notified when you have a review. PLEASE?

Enjoy a bit of interrupted Jecker. I'm thinking I may need to make up a paring name for Becker/Bounty! ;)

* * *

><p>Without warning Bounty gave a tug and jumped up at what Becker had decided was the ADD, especially from the hum it was producing. After hearing a small whine, he bent his knees, resting a hand on his girl's head, trying to figure out what she wanted.<p>

"This draw here?" He gently pulled it open, being sure not to hit the dog.

Becker felt her jump up and start to search. As Jess gasped in surprise, Bounty returned her nose to Becker's hand, a treat between her teeth.

"What the…?"

Jess watched in amazement as Becker's eyes flickered from side to side showing his internal thoughts, fingers running over the object in his hands. Suddenly, he chuckled.

"Cadburys, Jess?"

"How did you…?"

"One of Bounty's favourites."

"You're not _supposed_ to give dogs chocolate."

"Bounty's not any old dog. Which reminds me." He straightened, putting a hand into his pockets. "This is for you. I- I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you when you came to my house. It was uncalled for."

He produced a bar of chocolate and pressed it into her hands.

"Umm- Becker? The thought is really sweet and everything… But- It has orange in."

"Oh."

There was a pause during which Jess worried she may have gone too far. The man was blind after all.

"Oh."

Damn! He said it again! She had gone too far and had upset him. Why did she do such stupid things around him? Couldn't she have just smiled and said thanks? Would it really have been that hard? Tears started to well up in her eyes. Why did she have to ruin it?

"Yeah… That must have been the one I got for Bounty." His face fixed itself in a sheepish expression. "It's her second favourite flavour… Um, I must've left your one in Matt's car."

He back paced quickly, telling Bounty that they needed to find Matt and calling to a perplexed Jess that he'd be back in a few minutes.

-/-

"Matt? Are we alone?"

"It's just you, me and the dog. Comms are shut too."

"The dog has a name."

Matt smiled, Becker was just so damn attached to her it was actually cute.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I- I bought Jess some chocolate." He paused wondering how far he should go. "I- the last time I saw her, she had come to my house and… well… I said something that was uncalled for and pretty harsh and…" He sighed, struggling.

Matt took pity on him, the expression on the younger man's face speaking louder of his regret than any words could possibly manage.

"I know. She told me. And you believe me, if I didn't understand what you were going through I _would_ have beaten you to a pulp for that, blind or not."

Becker hung his head. He had been cruel to Jess. But it wasn't that which had him brimming with shame. It was his treatment of Matt. That first day he had screamed and shouted, the good Lord knew that if he had been close enough, Becker would have thrown a number of punches too. Yet, Matt _had_ understood what he was going through all along and had never once mentioned the weak moment to him, never had he brought the subject up.

"Matt, I-"

The other man interrupted. "At least you've acknowledged it was wrong."

"I was wrong to-"

"Now, what about the chocolate?" He wasn't going to allow Becker to apologise.

"Well, I left it in your car. I could go and get it but… I bought ten bars today and, you see, all but one of them are for Bounty…"

"I've told you to stop letting her have that chocolate. If Abby knew she would freak out."

"I don't give her that much I promise. Just a couple of squares every so often. When she is _very_ good. I do eat most of it, you know I bulk buy."

Matt frowned at him for a moment before accepting Becker's words as fact. "The chocolates are orange aren't they?"

Becker pulled a face then nodded.

"Let me get this straight. You bought _nine_ bars of orange chocolate for your _dog_. And _one_ bar for _Jess_ as an apology?"

He nodded again. "Bounty ate all the Bounty. I thought orange would last longer."

"You're lucky Jess likes you, mate." His voice shone with laughter. "No-one else will."

-/-

Matt returned and gave Becker the chocolate bar, being sure to keep it out of Bounty's reach.

"Go get her, mate."

Becker frowned at the words, unable to register the joke as he couldn't see the cheeky wink which accompanied it.

"Teasing you. Now go."

He did as told. He listened to Jess speak happily, rambling. He was glad of it, it seemed as if she harboured him no ill will for the way he had acted.

"Hey!" Abby appeared at the ADD, kissed Becker on the cheek as a welcome and spoke. "If we're giving stuff, I made this for you Becker."

"What's that, Abby?"

"Here." She held out the object before remembering that he couldn't see it. "Sorry. It's a CD I made." Abby pressed it into his free hand.

"Oh, thanks."

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic, Becker."

"No. Really. Thank you, Abby. Um, what's on it?"

"Well, with everything that's been happening lately, I thought I'd give you some songs that I listen to whenever I'm feeling down."

Becker smiled. Sure, he was 'Action Man' but he was still human! It was good of Abby to see that just because he'd managed to get back on his feet didn't mean that he wasn't going to be prone to relapses.

"Thank you, Abby."

That time no-one could doubt his sincerity.

* * *

><p>I have been asked again and again to stop letting Becker feed Bounty chocolate. I'd like to say that <strong>I do NOT encourage it<strong>.

Chocolate contains Theobromine, C7H8N4O2 (The chemists among you will note it doesn't actually contain Bromine as the name may suggest,) which is toxic to dogs. It lasts in the system for a long time and very little is required to make a dog ill.  
>The Theobromine is found in cocoa, the concentration is reduced as it is turned into chocolate but that can still be lethal. As little as 130mgkg is lethal to a dog depending on breed.  
>Let's use a Border Collie as an example. A Border Collie weighs roughly 20kg. So about 2600mg could kill it. The concentration of Theobromine in different chocolates differ. But if we say it's about 16mgg for dark chocolate then 162.5g of chocolate could kill a dog. That's the just opened bar you left on your kitchen counter and your dog devoured.  
>- Prizes if you guess who did a presentation on this a few years ago! So yeah. Dogs+ Chocolate = bad.<p>

Let me know what you think!

Thank you my lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you EmmaL94 for adding this to faves and/or alerts. It's very good of you to read this story! :D

I realised I said "dogs+chocolate=bad" I mean dogs eating it is bad. Me eating it with a dog on my lap is a VERY good thing! :)

I've been given a couple of ideas of what to call Bounty/Becker. Bounter or Beckty? ;)

Enjoy this chapter of ARC madness!

* * *

><p>"Okay. The next thing we're going to do is teach Bounty who you all are."<p>

Matt spoke to a mass of ARC staff who had volunteered their help to get their favourite Captain back into the ARC.

"So, what I want you to do is walk up to Becker, hold out your hand for Bounty to sniff and say your name. Becker will repeat it to try and reinforce the idea in her."

It wasn't necessary for Becker to stay still, Bounty could have walked him from person to person without any trouble. But Matt was hoping this would give Becker the opportunity to use his hearing and improve his memory.

"Jason Godard."

Becker repeated the name while adding, "how are you, man? Glad to know you're still with us."

"You have no idea how much harder it's become to work here since you left, Boss."

"I'm no-one's boss anymore, Jason."

"Maybe not on paper."

Both men smiled. Jason because it was true and he was glad that Becker was trying to return to them, Becker for the touching sentiment in Jason's words.

-/-

After completing Bounty's introduction to five staff members Matt decided it was time to put Bounty to the test.

"Alright Bounty, lets find Stacy."

The dog gently pulled Becker towards the techie. She laughed.

"Hello, Captain."

The man grinned back. "Alright?"

After testing Bounty's knowledge of the five staff members they increased the people. After an couple of hours and a ten minute break, Bounty was able to correctly identify all people present, even when they switched items of clothing to disguise scent.

-/-

"Now, I think we ought to test the Captain. Anyone agree?"

Becker turned his head towards Matt's voice in surprise. No-one mentioned any tests for him.

"Okay. Basically, we're playing Blind Man's Bluff- with a real blind man. Becker, you have Jess to thank for giving me this idea."

"What?"

"Never mind." Matt brushed over the comment as Jess viscously shook her head. "So, the game. I'm going to point to you. You start to walk, you have to try and touch Becker. Becker has to guess who you are and where you are before you touch him. Got it? Good. Jess would you grab Bounty for us?"

The girl flashed a bright smile and walked forwards to collect the puppy, quickly backing away again when she started to growl.

"Um..?"

Matt started to laugh. "I think she's identifying any competition."

"What do you mean 'competition'?"

"Let's just say I don't think she wants to leave Becker's side for _you_."

Jess blushed profusely while everyone else tried to hide their mirth.

"I think we'll just let Bounty stay with her man." Matt smirked. "Unless anyone else want's to give it a shot?"

All people in the vicinity began to make loud, over the top excuses of why they wouldn't want to try and take Bounty, teasing her owner.

"Oi! Stop making fun of my girl!" Becker mock glared in Matt's directing.

Matt grinned but gave Becker no audible answer, gesturing for the 'game' to begin.

As the noise decreased and the sound of one set of footsteps started Becker lowered his head, concentrating. Then, without warning he shot out a hand pointing directly at Techie and named him.

Jordan laughed and conceded that he was out of the game. The others looked in awe at his ability to guess the person just from walking. Matt, however, smiled knowing that Becker had used the introduction to Bounty to hear how people moved and Jordan, as it turned out, had unmistakably heavy footfall. Becker did confuse people when trying to name them but his aim was almost spot on- providing other's weren't shuffling to distract him.

Despite all this, it wasn't long before the game was won by Abby. She had quietly crept up to the blind man from behind, using her knowledge of animals to read Becker's body language and freeze before he could pick up her exact location. After closing the distance, Abby jumped onto his back. Becker staggered to the side in shock.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I think we've found our resident Future Predator."

The gathered people chuckled at Matt's words.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that, Matt."

The man grinned cheekily at Abby and approached the blind man.

"May have lost but that was a good job, mate. High five!"

Matt raised an arm, knowing Becker would make an attempt for it despite his limitations. But it seemed he misjudged his companion who grabbed hold of the risen arm and pulled his friend in for a one armed hug.

"My God!" Lester's disgusted voice spoke from the edge of the room where he had been observing the proceedings, wearing a schooled expression but happy that Becker was making progress. "You two are like a married couple."

Matt pulled from the hug slightly, leaving an arm on Becker's shoulder.

"I don't think we're like a married couple, do you?"

"Of course not, Pumpkin." Becker smirked.

"Glad you agree, Sweet Cheeks."

* * *

><p>I can't help it! I love MattBecker (Mecker?) friendship!

Let me know what you think!

Thank you my wonderful R&R-ers!


	9. Chapter 9

Wehey guys! We're nearly at the 100 mark!

Kaprosuchus - THANK YOU! I'm so glad you've joined those reading this! You don't suppose you can help me persuade ANR to make an account can you?

Heyarandomgal- You've disabled PM's! How am I meant to answer your questions now?

ANR! Your second review is EXACTLY why I want you to get an account! PLEASE?

Lord, this is a long chappy!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's about it."<p>

Becker was seated in what was once his office listening to a couple of soldiers, Evans and Brooks, talk about what had happened since he had left. Most of the information they had to offer was gossip so Becker repeatedly zoned out.

"Ooh! And Lester!" Leroy Brooks was the one doing most of the talking, being the most forthright and opinionated of the two. He had been Becker's second in command since the Captain had joined the ARC and although they often fought over methods, it only proved that they had a good relationship.

"What about him?"

"Turning out to be a prettttty good field co-ordinator."

Becker frowned in confusion. "Ur, what?"

"Lester's been helping Jess. She keeps freezing up."

That got the blind man's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well ever since she sent you over the-" The soldier stopped sharp, seeing Becker's reaction to his words.

"_She_ sent _me_..?" There was something very dangerous in his voice.

"Uh, well, um. You know Jess blames herself."

"Do you blame her?"

"No, sir." The reply was instantaneous, knowing the man's protective feelings towards the young girl.

"So, do you blame me?"

"What?"

"Well, who do you blame? If it's not her, do you blame me?"

These men weren't stupid like the pizza guy. They knew Becker from his prime and were right to be cautious around him. They spent a few moments shifting awkwardly in their seats.

"I- uh- I think that it wasn't anyone's fault, sir... It was an accident."

Becker's eyes narrowed in the direction of the speaker. Then, just as the man started to hope that his favourite nurse was is the medical bay that day, he smiled.

"Good answer. Now, _in detail_, what's wrong with Jess?"

-/-

Half an hour later Becker and Bounty Hunter were stood talking to Jess who was working, as always, at the ADD.

"Bounty!" Becker tapped the dog on her head when she wouldn't stop growling. "Stop being rude to Jess. Sorry, Jess. I really don't know what's got into her."

Truthfully, he found it amusing, thinking of Matt's words about Bounty viewing Jess to be competition. The idea, well, it gave him a little thrill. His dog, who never seemed to act possessively around him, felt as if Jess was a threat to her position. Which meant… surely it meant that there was the potential for something between them? He shook himself from the idea. He couldn't do that to Jess. Being in a relationship with him would lower her standard of living. If he wanted something to happen between them he wanted it for the long run. And in the long run he wasn't good for her.

While they had a casual chat he searched for a way to talk to her about the accident. To _properly_ apologise for the way he spoke to her.

When he thought about it, he realised that every time he had seen her since the accident he had only managed to put his foot in it and his phone call? How could he have said those things to Jess? He told her to grow up! Her actions in the past months, her facing him that first day, overcoming the hurt that his call must have caused her to gather the courage to visit him, just for him to speak such harsh words. She was being so civil to him even now. So kind.

Who was _he_ to have called _her_ a child?

Becker had just decided on the right words to say when the anomaly alarm started to blare and he heard Jess's reaction. A sharp intake of breath and her chair shifting slightly as she tensed up. Just as Connor's footsteps approached, Becker reached out a hand to find Jess's shoulder. Leaning forward he attempted to speak quietly to her, misjudging the distance first shot and sticking his nose behind her ear. He snorted slightly in laughter.

"Sorry, Jess." She had tensed further at the touch. "I just wanted to tell you to show these amateurs how a pro works the ADD."

Her hair brushed over his shoulder as she whipped her head around to look at him, accidentally brushing his nose with her cheek.

Did he really believe that she should be at the ADD? Didn't he think that she should be kept away? She'd made the worst mistake a field co-ordinator could possibly make and yet… he, he was telling her to work? He was telling her to… to make others put their trust in her. For a few moments she was unable to comprehend anything.

In the ARC hub, no-one moved, no-one breathed, no-one made a sound as they waited. There was just the blare of the anomaly alert.

"Go on."

At the words of encouragement, Jess took a deep breath and turned off the alarm, hitting the keys on the ADD with concise strokes. Becker told her to do this and she was going to. She owed it to him.

Becker took a careful step backwards as he listened to her authoritative voice, smiling slightly.

When the running footsteps faded into nothing there was a pause in Jess's instructions.

"What are you smiling at?"

Becker realised he had been caught. "Nothing. I- uh- I just missed this. I miss being out there but it's still a nice feeling to be back here."

"Don't let Lester hear you say that."

"What?"

"Didn't Matt tell you?" Becker offered up no reply. "They had a huge argument about whether or not you could come back here to visit. I don't know how Matt managed it but after a three hour fight and two weeks of glares, Lester finally gave in. There must've been a compromise somewhere. I just _cannot_ figure out what! Oh, sorry! What was that?"

Becker was baffled for a moment or two before realising that the last sentence was being directed into her comms set. He left Jess to her job as he mulled over her words.

-/-

That night, back at home, Becker sat back on his bed and relaxed. He was tired from the day. He hadn't even done much but actually being out and about and talking to people drained him. With Bounty on his lap who was contented to lie and be stroked, he shifted trying to get comfortable.

"What's that?" Something sharp dug into his side.

Pulling at it, he realised the offending object was the CD Abby had made for him.

"What do you say we put this on, Bounty girl?"

The puppy, who's rest had been disturbed by Becker's shifting, crawled up his chest and licked his nose. Becker wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips, cautious of where the girls tongue may go if he weren't careful.

Mumbling out of the corner of his closed mouth he answered her attentions. "Sounds like a plan."

-/-

Five minutes later and Becker was shocked at the songs chosen by the small, blond woman. When he placed the CD into his player he had half expected some over the top, light-hearted, cheesy pop to blare from his speakers.

The music that really played, when he removed the CD and replaced it the _correct_ way up, was nothing like that. Luckily for him, Abby had been thoughtful enough to place a short track of her saying the next title and artist between each song.

He started to laugh as the chorus of A Little's Enough played.

_I'm sorry I have to say this but you look like you're sad. Your smile is gone, I've noticed it bad. The cure is if you let in just a little more love. I promise you this, a little's enough._

"Oh, Abby!"

He chuckled more as he thought back to the words Abby had whispered to him as he left the ARC building with Bounty and Matt. She told him that it's much easier to overcome difficulties when you had someone to be with.

"Emily adapted to this era because she had Matt. I don't think she realises that he is why she's so happy. And you know the problems that Connor and I have faced. We only got through it because we had each other. Because we love each other."  
>"Are you trying to make me feel better, Abby?" He pulled a wry grin.<br>"You're not alone, Becker. You know exactly who you have." Abby unsubtly nudged him towards Jess's voice at the ADD.  
>Becker shook his head, tilting it down at the ground. "That's someone I don't have. Someone I'm never going to have. You need to understand me Abby. I can't-"<br>"_You_ need to understand _me_, Becker. Have a little faith."

"A little's enough right, Abby?" He continued to smile as her voice introduced "Jump Rope by Blue October" and Bounty licked his nose again in agreement.

* * *

><p>Yes, that's right. I <em>did<em> just bring in a couple of my regular OC's! *sighs*

Try the songs. Let me know what you think of them. Good choices?

Teehee! The first time I wrote the scene with Abby talking to Becker I sent it to andrewleepotts to get her view… we both missed that I initially had Abby "glance unsubtly at Jess." *facepalm*

Let me know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10

My gosh! I don't think I can take another lovely review!

Actually... I think I'll give it a shot ;)

Seriously, thank you guys! I cannot express in words how glad I am that you are liking this story. If I were with you right now I'd give each and every one of you a **HUGE** hug!

I think I'll dedicate this chapter to SolarLunar. We had a discussion about amalgamations of names after she said she loved the Meckty- Matt/Becker/Bounty. SL then managed to make Lennabeckattiluttennty. 8 ARC staff members and Bounty. I was impressed! Can *you* name them in order? Can you make a better one?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, Honey Bun."<p>

Matt and Becker stood at the edge of the shooting range. They had really taken to using terms of endearments when talking to each other; it was annoying Lester no end.

"You're not going to be any good at fixed targets as, well, you can't tell where they are. So, you've now got the task to get back into the game in the deep end."

Becker sighed at Matt's words. This was going to be hard, it was difficult enough trying to hit a moving target when he had sight. It had taken him years to learn when he was younger. The idea of him going from not shooting in over four months to trying to hit moving targets was ridiculous, disturbing and downright terrifying. He could do some serious damage if they weren't careful.

Matt saw the expression on his face. "Trust me, Becker."

So he did.

-/-

Weeks passed as Becker and Bounty made their mark in, not only the ARC, but also in their local community. Many of Becker's acquaintances had been curious when he had mysteriously stopped showing up around the place. The young women, in particular, had been worried when he disappeared. They knew he was with Marianne but it never stopped them dreaming.

The sudden return of him, along with his new guide dog had caused quite a stir, everywhere people were impressed with the way the blind man was overcoming the hurdles and getting on with his life.

What they didn't know was how difficult he was finding it.

-/-

"Hey, Becker!" Jess's chirpy voice approached with her heels, then they paused and the man heard her laugh. "Umm… Becker?"

"Yes?"

"You… umm… you missed some of your face when shaving today."

He could picture the exact expression on her face, the one where she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head forward. He just hoped she had a clipboard pressed against her chest to compete the image. Inwardly he smiled, glad that in his minds eye he could see her.

He was, however, concerned at her words.

"What?"

"You… um… have half a beard…" There was a smile clear in her voice.

Becker pulled an un-amused face, rubbing a hand over his cheeks and finding out Jess's words were true, he had patches of stubble covering separate areas of his face. "You'd have thought that having spoken to five people already today, _one_ of them would have warned me."

Jess laughed. "Maybe they're just scared of you. Come on." She took his hand in her own. "I'm sure one of the guys has a razor somewhere."

-/-

"God, _Parker_ could shoot better than he can."

Becker's eyes narrowed as he heard the whispered words on the other side of the hall in which they were practicing. He didn't recognise the voice so it must be one of the new men. Yes, it had been weeks since he and Matt had started to try and get Becker back into shooting but that was no excuse to say such things. Becker wasn't going to stand for insults to either himself or the girl.

A second man laughed. "Ha! Can you imagine what a disaster that would be!"

Becker's hands tightened on the EMD.

"I know right! I mean, she's made every other mistake there is."

"FOCUS BECKER!" Matt's voice broke through. "You just missed three in a row, you didn't even try to hit them!"

The ex-soldier listened for the next object to be thrown through the air, but also paying close attention to the other men. As the missile flew he lifted the EMD and shot twice.

A slick sadistic smile spread over Becker's face as he heard two shouts of surprise followed by groans.

Then, he carefully schooled his expression.

"Woah, Becker! You can't hit something three metres in front of you but you can hit two men at fifty?"

"Umm… Woops?"

He could practically feel Matt's glare.

"What did they do?"

"Whatever do you mean, Matty?"

"Becker." There was ice in his tone.

"It was a _total_ accident!" He raised his hands in a innocent expression.

"They had their comms in. Lucky that Jess is on her break at the moment."

Becker's expression hardened again as he realised that the men didn't even care enough about Jess to worry what she might think if she heard their words. Matt sighed and spoke in a soft tone.

"I know you care about her, we all do, but there's no need to shoot people. I need every member we have for incursions. You may not have noticed but we've been short staffed since you left."

* * *

><p>I can't remember why I decided to go on a shooting spree in this chapter!<p>

But hey. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do! :)

You are intelligent people - that's why you're reading this ;) - you know to hit that review button by now!

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

XgreeneyedelfX Thanks for adding this to alerts- it's nice to see I'm still getting new readers

JustEllie- What are you doing reading this? Get back into The ARC Invasion and do some chillin' with Sarah! ;) I'm kidding! Nice to have you on board!

ANR- I was about to send out a search party! - I wouldn't have been so worried if you had an account so I could PM you... *hint hint*

People, how many times do I have to tell you?- IT WAS AN _ACCIDENT_! ;)

Enjoy a load of guns and some teasing Jecker :)

* * *

><p>After the 'accident' in the shooting range, Matt decided it may be a prudent idea to incorporate Becker's shooting practice with the games of Blind Man's Bluff. Becker had become pretty good at the game and now people were wearing thick socks to muffle the noise they made when walking to make it harder for him. Matt had even got Jess to start playing noises in the background.<p>

The idea of getting target practise included in the game wasn't to get people hurt, or for Becker to get revenge, but to proved Becker with a moving, living target. Something he could hear. Matt's problem, was safety. He couldn't sanction the use of real guns on ARC soldiers and he certainly wasn't going to let Becker lose with an EMD while in the hub area- they had decided to keep 'playing' there as it was an open space and people could join and leave as they pleased, depending on their workloads.

The solution came from Connor who turned up one day with a spud gun. While both Emily and Matt were initially confused by the object, Abby and Jess loved it, resorting to childhood with the toy. Becker remained unimpressed. He was a soldier, _not_ a kid playing a game. Matt reassured him that it was just a temporary fix until they could come up with something better.

-/-

They were eventually kicked out of the Hub area for target practice by Jess, who finally snapped after one too many pieces of potato hit her as she typed on the ADD.

"Becker! Stop it!"

"You were making a noise, Jessica. It's not my fault."

"You did it on purpose and you know it!"

"Stop flirting or I'll have you two separated." Lawrence chucked a ball of paper at Becker.

It hit him.

Jess flushed a deep red. "He was shooting me! How is that flirting?"

"You went to school, Jess. The boy that likes you is the one pulling at your pigtails."

"-I never wore pigtails!"

"-I never pulled at anyone's hair!"

"OW BECKER!"

The blind man had exerted his retaliation by shooting Lawrence repeatedly.

"That's IT!"

The two men froze at Jess's shout and all the staff who had been happily watching the interactions suddenly remembered that they had work to do and scampered away.

Lawrence and Becker were promptly informed that there was no way in Hell that she was going to allow them to continue playing games in _her_ area. They didn't see her setting up a supercomputer in their gym (as she said it the idea _did_ start to sound appealing,) so they shouldn't be messing around where she was trying to work.

-/-

Not two weeks after that, Becker, armed with a paint gun, got a new personal best on his target practice. Getting a 92% hit rate with 85% of them being kill shots- on humans- he had surpassed the skill of a significant proportion of soldiers in the ARC.  
>In a backwards manner he couldn't really accept his own skill. He felt almost as if being blind gave him an advantage the others didn't have. He could hear and feel things better, his remaining senses were heightened, he was faster. But the men he was fighting were, well, they were more normal than he, they were louder, slower. It seemed only right that he should be able to shoot them.<p>

Lawrence was the only person annoyed by the blind man's achievement and ordered all the soldiers to the gym, warning them that if they can get shot by a man with no sight then they stand no chance with a future predator.

Matt was impressed by Lawrence's instructions. He had proven himself to be an excellent leader, as Becker said he would be. Fast thinking and animal interested, Lawrence had bared up well during his first encounter with a future predator. Learning quickly he had survived despite being separated from his team _and_ managed to kill the creature, an act which had finally won him over for the veterans from Becker's time as head of ARC security.

* * *

><p>I love Lawrence. I wrote a scene for him- which spans a number of chapters *squeals in happiness*- the other day and I just fell so in love :D<p>

Please let me know what you think!

Thank you my _**wonderful**_ lovelies!


	12. Chapter 12

Drodgers89 and Cehsja - Thanks for the alert adds :D Why not leave a review sometime ;)

ANR- That's find. I give up!

Okay guys!

This is for Andrewleepotts who prompted me to write this "Lesty" scene- ;) -and for being concerned for my teeth...

I'm uploading early today cause I have to go dentists and I need your reviews to cheer me up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We should do something to celebrate!" Matt was enthusiastically congratulating Becker on his shooting as they walked to the main hub area. The pair were followed by paint covered Emily, Abby and Connor who had taken part in the practice session, having no important or immediate work that needed to be attended to. "Friday night, you and I are going out. We're going to go to a nice place, have a meal, some beer…"<p>

Becker heard footsteps. "It sounds like you're asking me out on a man-date."

The other man saw Lester approaching and couldn't resist. "Why are you so afraid of loving me, Cherry pie?"

Lester gave a low sound of annoyance. "It's like we have our very own Turk and JD."

The two men laughed at their boss's comment. The suited man sighed and Jess informed him he needed to prepare for a meeting with the minister.

"Hey, Jess." Becker placed a hand on her shoulder.

While it was possible for someone to misread his intentions because he touched her, the team had become aware that it was easier for him to talk to people if he had some sort of contact with them. It gave him an opportunity to sense their reactions to his words from the way they moved.

Bounty had started to growl so the blind man let her go, thinking that it really was about time she got used the Jess being a part of their life. Becker took a deep breath. He _had _to say the next words. He had to get them out while he was still on a high. If he didn't, not only would he regret the lost opportunity, but he was also pretty sure that Abby would tie him up and repeatedly EMD him. And then use him to clean the mammoth.  
>She had threatened both.<p>

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over later? I understand if you can't or don't want to. It's pretty short notice. But I'd like it if you did. We'll have to get take out as I'm still struggling with cooking but-"

Jess smiled, glad that, for once, it was Becker who was rambling not she. "That'd be great."

"I'm guessing we just found Elliot?" Abby laughed at Lester as he walked away shaking his head. "Awesome! That means Emily must be Carla!"

Emily looked confused while Becker and Jess scowled at the insinuation of some sort of romantic relationship between them. Jess because she had always denied any feelings of the sort, Becker because it had just reminded him that he couldn't have her.

-/-

During this conversation it appeared that Bounty had run off after the ARC boss, sliding into Lester's office before the door shut. The puppy had jumped from chair to desk, walked over all the important documents Lester had carefully stacked, and started to lick the stunned man.

"GET THIS MUTT OFF FROM ME!"

As the shout, muffled by the thick glass of the ARC building, reached the team, Abby, Connor, Jess and Emily started to laugh. Matt also suppressed his amusement as the suited man glared in their direction for help.

"What- What's going on?" Becker was confused at Lester's words, reaching out with a hand to find his guide.

"You're going to get fiiired." Connor spoke with singsong glee. "Your dog is attacking the boss."

"Really?" He stopped his actions and straightened, surprisingly unconcerned at the revelation. "How is she doing that?"

"She's on his desk, paws on his shoulders, licking his face."

"Hmm! That means she likes him."

"Why do you seem surprised?" Emily's frown was clear in her voice. Becker smiled as he answered her.

"Bounty only likes people who fill two criteria. Dog friendly _and_ caring."

"Are you suggesting Lester's _nice_?" Abby laughed.

"Well… I'm only Bounty's best friend so who am I to speak for her..? But…" He trailed off indicating 'yes.'

"You're not going to be feeling the same way if Lester pushes her off the table."

At Matt's words all joking stopped and Becker made for his bosses office. Being in the ARC for so long, he no longer required Bounty's assistance to move around, which is why the puppy took the opportunity to escape in the first place.

Abby nudged Connor in the ribs "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be hearing more Scooby Doo references, Scrappy?"

Connor laughed at the memory. "Dunno, Daff."

The rest of the team looked at the couple in confusion as Becker called desperately for his girl.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you don't get the Scrubs comments! Google the characters and you'll understand!<p>

You know you need to hit that review button!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks Prawn Crackers for adding this to faves and alerts- why not review sometime ;) Hehe

God I love dogs! Knelt by my bed looking for music to listen to while I pack the last of my things for uni tomorrow - Eeeee excited! (I am **_SO_** not ready!) - When Freddie walks into my room, sits behind me and then uses my back to sit back on his hind legs, then he starts scratching *unimpressed face* when I tell him off he stops, tries again, gets sad and decides to stick his nose under my arm and pester until I give up writing and give him attention :D

Also, is it me or have I been reading a number of stories recently where Becker is referred to as a "emotionally retard"?

Well, here's a little bit of why…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That night Jess was at Becker's, sitting in the lounge as he set up the meal in the kitchen. He insisted that she wasn't allowed to do anything to help. If Becker hadn't asked her over in front of the <em>entire<em> team, including their boss, she could almost have convinced herself that it was a date.

A date which she had spent two and a half hours preparing for just to remember he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Hey, Becker?" Jess called to the man as his mobile vibrated from the coffee table.

"Uhuh?"

"You have a text."

She head him growl. "Someone keeps texting me. Who is it?"

"It's…" She picked up his phone and started hitting buttons. "Someone called Marianne? Well, one, two, three…Umm… Thirteen messages from her."

Jess frowned as she looked at the sheer number of them, unable to keep herself from glancing at the first words which were displayed. 'Hey babe,' 'I saw y-,' 'Becker dear,' 'Do you wa-.'  
>Girlfriend? She sighed deeply. It was just her luck. She was about to make up an excuse to leave when Becker spoke again.<p>

"God, that woman. Delete them would you?"

"Pardon?"

"Delete them. I'm not going to have someone read those to me." Becker had walked to the kitchen doorway and was leaning against the frame frowning, Bounty sat on his toes. "She knows full well I'm blind. So, if she wants to talk to me she can have the damned decency to either call or visit me in person."

"Who is she?" The way Becker was speaking didn't indicate 'girlfriend'.

"My ex."

Jess couldn't help but smile. A happy giddy feeling appeared setting butterflies lose in her stomach and the feeling gradually spread. Even the tone of voice he used to refer to her made it better.

Not sure what she could say other than 'Yippee!' She opted for the more reserved, almost nonchalant, "oh?"

"She broke up with me the day I lost my sight."

The girl blinked in shock, all humour gone. "What?"

"Well," he sighed, "she and I, we were always, I don't know. Our relationship was rocky but it worked for us. She was a really high maintenance girlfriend, but I liked that. I enjoyed doing those little things to keep her happy. Surprise meals out, random gifts, going to the shops to buy something that she suddenly really wanted." Jess's eyes widened, the longing in her heart increasing. She had _never_ had a boyfriend who would be willing to do something like that. "It was really worth it. Just to see how happy these things made her. And well, when I got home that night she called me, upset that I wasn't replying to her texts. When I told her what happened… she broke up with me."

Anger built up in Jess. She may have been slightly prejudice against Marianne to begin with but after hearing what Becker had to say about her, she justified her own feelings of dislike. Yes, she herself had caused Becker to lose his sight. But that… that- Jess struggled for a word that didn't resort to swearing. She broke up with him because he had lost his sight. What sort of selfish stuck up-?

She then became aware that she had been speaking the last words. Clapping her hands over her mouth she knew she was about to dig herself into a hole.

"Don't worry, Jess." Becker smiled. Jess wanted to trash talk Marianne for the way she treated him. It was those unintentional comments, the ones that gave away Jess's true feelings, which he loved about her. "It's good that she broke up with me. I mean, I resent the timing, everything changing at once, but I had wanted to break up with her for a while too. I found it hard because I loved her despite wanting the relationship to end." _But that's just because I'd been with her for so long, what I felt for her is nothing compared to…_ Becker broke off the thought. "I needed the relationship to end."

Jess smiled again, part of her wanting to ask why he wanted to leave her. The other half not wanting to know if there was another women who he preferred. She could happily deceive herself that Becker wanted to end it with Marianne because he would rather be with her. It went with the saying about being happily ignorant.

"Plus," Becker smiled, oblivious to the inner workings of Jess's head, "she hated dogs so can you think about what she would have done about Bounty?"

"How can anyone hate dogs?"

"Apparently she was bitten by a stray when she was younger."

Jess replaced a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Regaining control she spoke again, "I've heard that can do it."

"You find that funny don't you?" One of Becker's eyebrows raised as he spoke and Jess smiled, she loved that he was still pulling that facial expression. It always made her feel giddy.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it was funny but-" she stopped her words before she started to bash Becker's ex. "What's that?"

"What?"

"You have a book on your windowsill."

"Emily must've put it there when she was tidying."

The girl picked up an old tattered copy of all three Lord Of The Rings books. Flicking through the pages she noticed the spine was completely worn in places and pages had become totally separated from the rest of the book.

"Wow! You must love it! You've broken the spine!"

Becker nodded, realising what she was holding. "I bought that when I was fifteen. It's missing about eight pages at the end of the first book." He sighed. "I miss reading it."

* * *

><p>Naw shucks! I don't know how I could cope if I couldn't curl up with my fave book!<p>

Let me know what you think. It's about time Becker let's Jess know for certain that he's single!

Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

WildGypsyWoman12 - you need to review chapter 13 to review each one ;) :P

Just a little'un to annoy you all further!

Aah to have Beckty interrupt some Jecker :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Bounty! That stinks!" Both the humans wrinkled their faces as Becker reprimanded his dog. "I think we should vacate the room. Want desert?" Becker had been sat listening to the music channel with Jess on his left and Bounty on his lap.<p>

"Sure, where is it? I'll grab it." Jess started to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Becker reached out to grab her, catching the hem of her skirt instead. "Christ! Sorry Jess!" He tried not to laugh.

For the first time, Jess was almost glad he was blind so he was unable to see her blush. At the same time Becker was cursing his lack of sight with a sad longing to see her cheeks flush their gentle red.

"I- I- It's okay, Becker. What did you want?"

"Kitchen, Bounty." He spoke to the dog who he gently placed on the floor. Holding onto her collar to feel her movements. It wasn't necessary for him to hold her, but it was good practice. "We want the freezer."

Jess followed the pair, completely perplexed.

"Jess could you grab a deep pot? They're in one of the draws to the right of the cooker. And Bounty," he picked up the puppy and put her on the work surface after taking a container of chocolate ice-cream from the freezer, "find the chocolate."

"Becker, first of all that is _really_ unhygienic, and secondly, what are you doing?"

"We're going to melt this and then drizzle it over the ice-cream. With most chocolates it forms a hardened crust over it as it cools. But with Milka it forms a gloop. I accidentally bought the wrong type of chocolate but tried to make it anyway. It looks terrible, tastes wonderful."

-/-

Jess felt her heart skip a beat as Becker stood close behind her, his arms either side of her as he poured the melted chocolate into a bowl over the ice-cream, her hand guiding his arms.

His body was pressed against her back and she could feel all the muscles that had been built up over the past months. The warmth of him encased her, or was it just the heat of the kitchen? She couldn't tell but was flushed none the less. The tingling feeling in her stomach returned and she fought shivers at his smell. It was so uniquely _Becker_.

The man grinned as he lent his chin on her shoulder. "We make a good team."

"I don't think the chocolate would have glooped if you didn't stir it. Or if you'd done it in a bowl over boiling water like I said."

"My house, my rules."

She tilted her head towards his. "This looks gross, Becker."

As he leant further into her, she thought, for half an amazing second, that he was going to kiss her. Then the puppy whined softly.

"Have a little faith, Jessica. Come on, Bounty sounds hungry."

* * *

><p>I was writing a different, earlier chapter, my dog came into the room and sat down. After a while I came down here and edited this chapter. Can you guess which bit and why? *unimpressed face*<p>

The same dog has done it again since then. :/

But hey! that's life and I'm going to miss it all here alone at university... :P I kid! I'm SO excited! I LOVE THIS PLACE!

Let me know what you think guys! I know you will anyway ;)

THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15

You worried that you wouldn't get the daily update didn't you? :)

Not such big fans on the little chapters people? :O

Well here's a bigger one!

Because I can see this happening...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"So we're going to put this around your neck."<p>

Becker was regretting the decision to visit the science man's lab. He'd been tidying his room in preparation for Jess's visit- not that he thought she'd end up in his room but because it was good motivation to actually get housework done- and found a box in one of the bags that had held the clothes Emily had purchased for him weeks earlier. Unable to tell what it was he took it into work to ask Connor for help.

As it was, Emily had been more up to date with the twenty first century than anyone had guessed, having purchased him an electrical shaver, which, after a test run, proved to be a safe way of keeping beardless.

The problem was, the ex-soldier had willingly placed himself in the scientist's path and was now stood in the middle of a lab with what felt like a collar being placed around his neck.

Connor had created a new device which he was sure was going to help Becker move around more. Becker was confused as to why he needed it, having Bounty as a guide. But then he figured that if he had more things feeding him information about the surrounding environment it couldn't be bad.

"What this does is it fires ultrasound outwards in all directions. Then receives it, figuring out where moving objects are around you using the Doppler Effect. Well, it does it if they're moving or you are. It's all relative. The neck piece is connected to a power pack which we'll tuck in here," Connor dropped something down the back of Becker's shirt and attached it to his belt. "And then there's a… Hmm." He stepped back and thought. "That's going to be awkward."

"What is?"

"Well, another wire is going down your arm to your hand from the power pack. Which means it needs to go back up your back and then down. It's just going to get messy. I hadn't thought of that."

Becker didn't know what to say. The science was Connor's forte not his.

"Oh well. It's just a preliminary test for now. It's not like you're going to be fighting Future Predators anytime soon."

He grabbed another wire then pushed it up Becker's back while the younger man tensed. "Your hands are _freezing,_ Connor."

"Sorry." He didn't sound it. "Right. So this is then going to your hand. It's like a fingerless see-through plastic glove which has metal in your palm." The older man manoeuvred the object over Becker's fingers.

"Are you ever going to tell me what this is going to do?"

"Right! Basically, the ultrasound, when received, will make the power pack- which has other technical stuff you don't need to know about in it- calculate the distance of moving things around you. That's then going to induce a current which will give you a small, harmless, shock in your hand."

Becker looked unconvinced, eyebrows rising and forehead wrinkling.

"Trust me, Becker. The shock will be on your palm relative to the objects position to you. So, if it's on your left it will be on the left of your palm- when it's facing down. When it gets closer the electric shock will go closer to the centre of your hand and if it's moving quickly the shock will be larger."

"How will I be able to shoot it if my hand is being electrocuted?"

"It's not _that_ strong, Becker."

"What if I'm being attacked my something that's lower or higher than my neck level?"

"Umm…"

"And if I have my EMD strap on then that might get in the way of the pulse. What will happen then?"

"You'll just have to make sure that it doesn't. Or we can adapt it."

"And if I'm being attacked from above? And surely if I lean over I'm going to be warned that the floor is coming towards me."

"BECKER! Stop tearing apart my invention! Do you know how hard it was to make this? Just give it a chance and we'll improve it later, yeah?"

"He's going to put me in a freaking helmet next." Becker spoke in a low voice to Bounty who was seated, as always, at his side. Her head pressing against his leg for attention.

"So that's all set up. If I just turn it on here." Connor pressed a button on the box at Becker's belt.

"Nothings happening, Conn."

"That's because nothing's moving."

"Aren't you?"

"No. I'm crouched below your neck line. But if I throw this."

As an electric current ran through Becker's hand, the man gave a yell of pain. Stronger than it was meant to be, the charge passed up his arm and down his right side, causing all muscles to clench and the tall man fell over, his dog narrowly getting out of the way.

Connor swore and pulled the wires from the box. "Becker? Becker? God are you okay, mate?"

He groaned. "Bloomin' hell, Connor! Are you trying to kill me? Where's Bounty?"

"She's okay; jumped out of the way." Connor looked back at Becker. "Oh! Please don't pull that face!"

"Why not?"

"That's the exact expression Cutter used to use on me when he was unimpressed with my work."

"Seems he did rub off on me a little then." The younger man smirked from his position on the floor as his dog growled unhappily at Connor, nipping placidly at his trousers.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Am I losing your interest people? :(

That's sad but I'm going to continue with this anyway :)

Come on! Give me a hand to motivate my sleep deprived brain into writing even **more** chapters!

Thank you to Mal4Inara for adding this to faves/alerts. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Becker." The man turned as he heard Emily's voice call to him. "I heard you just found the electric shaver I got you."<p>

"Yeah, it must've been lost in the mass of clothes…" He trailed off to emphasise his point.

"Don't act like that Becker. I did my best. It's not my fault you don't suit a huge range of styles."

"Right, so what did you want?"

Emily took his arm and lead him to a table in the ARC hub, seating him down. Becker wasn't insulted by the action. The entire team had taken to doing it, it was comforting and, he realised, the others liked it because it showed how much he trusted them.

"You're learning Braille."

"What?"

"You need to know what you're handling when you go shopping."

"They don't exactly put dots on fruit, Emily."

She gave an unimpressed sound. "They have it on that box you found. You wouldn't have been attacked by Connor if you'd known. And anyway, what if you want to buy medicine? Hmm? They have Braille on them. Do you want to go to the shops planning on getting Paracetamol and end up with Viagra?"

Becker held back a snort of laughter. "Viagra's only been around since the _end_ of the _twentieth_ century, Em."

"And?"

"Uh- Well- How-?" Becker stopped trying to speak and smiled. "Sorry." He moved on. "I didn't know that you know Braille."

"I don't. I thought we could learn together."

"… If you don't know it. And I don't know it. How?"

"I got some books from the library. We're going to start with the alphabet. Then we'll do some of the contractions where they limit a word to a Braille cell."

"A what?"

"Cell. In Braille, each cell corresponds to a letter and consists of six dots in two columns. The three in the first one are normally referred to as 1,2,3 from top to bottom. Then the three in the second are 4,5,6 in the same way. Now. For each letter of the alphabet a combination of dots will be risen in the cell. For example the letter A has dot 1 risen- or the top left hand corner."

Becker put his head in his hands at the information overload. "Slow down, Em."

The women started again from the top , yet continued to speak too fast. Time and time again Becker asked her to slow down but she just complained that he wasn't listening. The truth of the matter was Emily was a _very_ fast learner and had the advantage of being able to see the Braille. Becker, while intelligent, had calloused hands from his work and so feeling the dots was more difficult for him than Emily predicted.

As time went on Emily got increasingly frustrated at Becker's repeated mistakes. After three hours of hard core Braille lessons the two decided to get the inevitable over and done with; they had an argument, threw sheets of paper around and made up, agreeing never to speak of the attempt ever again.

* * *

><p>I know it's little but the next chapter is a long-un!<p>

Let me know what you think!

Thank you my wonderful reviewers! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! Good to know you're still here! It was a bit worrying when I dropped by 10 reviews! :O

This chapter is dedicated to BlackBulletButterfly who showed some great foresight on their review for chapter 9- Please bear in mind that I finished writing this story the day I uploaded chapter 8! :D  
>And again I nearly dedicated this to BlackBulletButterfly for the review to chapter 13... Then I realised it was this chapter again… Woopsie!<p>

Enjoy a little bit of Jecker!

* * *

><p>Becker came home from a run with Bounty. Sitting on the front step to remove his shoes as Bounty nudged his elbow, impatient to get inside. Without warning she stopped and started to growl.<p>

"I do wish Bounty would stop growling at me." Becker heard the frown in Jess's voice.

"Bounty, stop it." The dog gave a small whine of complaint but the growling stopped. "Be nice to Jess."

"Do you think bribery works on her?"

"How so?"

"I have some orange and some coconut dog-chocolate in my bag."

Becker smiled at her thoughtfulness, pleased that she had found something that was safe for Bounty to eat, but also of her favourite flavours. "It's worth a shot."

"Great." Jess knelt in front of the pair and grabbed some chocolate from her bag. Calling softly to Bounty she broke off a small piece of chocolate and showed it to the dog. "Now, by accepting this piece of chocolate you are agreeing to be my friend from this day forth, okay Bounty?"

The puppy pawed at her leg.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Make her sit before you give it to her."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Jess frowned and ordered Bounty to sit. The dog immediately complied so Jess allowed her the treat.

"We're friends now Bounty. That means no more growling at me." She had a teasing tone in her voice by the end. Bounty jumped at Jess and nudged into her arms, the girl laughed. "Okay, she's open to bribery!"

It evolved that Jess had invited herself over for the evening, producing a pizza from another bag and preheating the oven.

"Come on! We'll watch Lord Of The Rings." She flourished the DVD case before realising he couldn't see it. "I got the extended version! And I promise Bounty will love it!"

"How do you know that?"

"She has good taste!"

Becker laughed. "Now why would you say that? Because she loves me or because she's decided to be your friend?"

"Oh well uh…" Jess flustered. What could she say? Bounty has good taste cause she loves him? She couldn't say _that_! "I just meant that- Well you know- That she'd like the film."

The man frowned mentally. She hadn't flustered half as much as he had expected. If he'd put forward a question like that before the accident she would still be rambling. Then he realised what it was. He almost felt the need to smack his head into a brick wall.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I haven't said it yet have I?"

"Said what?"

"I don't blame you."

Jess froze. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't wa- Did he just say he _didn't_ blame her? A small smile appeared on her face and she brightened up.

"Thank you for saying that. I mean- Not saying it. But you know, the sentiment, thinking it. Well, yes, saying it cause otherwise I wouldn't know, obviously. What I mean to say is thank you, because it's nice to know that you don't think I did it on purpose. Because of course I didn't do it on purpose, I'm- I'm not stupid. I just made a mistake. Not that it makes what's happened any better because it is my fault but- I- Well- I mean- I'm going to start the DVD now."

Becker hid the smile that was threatening to break out over his face. By finally remembering to say those words to her he had managed to reduce her to the blubbering puddle of adorable Jessica who he had dearly missed over the past months.

-/-

"It's just a lovely scene this bit. You know it, where they're having Bilbo's birthday party. Aha! This is the bit where Frodo encourages Sam to dance with Rosie Cotton. It's so sweet, isn't it, how Sam loves and longs for her even after everything they go through to destroy the ring? It's just lovely! And she it very pretty. Wouldn't you love to be a hobbit? Did you know they give presents on their birthday? Oh, you would wouldn't you? You've read the book so many times! I'm sorry! Where was I? Oh yeah!"

Jess continued to describe the scenery for Becker for the rest of the film, each bit of description often leading to little comments, leading to tangents, leading to Jess missing a key scene.

It didn't matter for Becker, he'd seen the film so many times he knew it from listening. If someone were to hand him his copy he could probably still open it onto the page that corresponded to the scene in the film. Plus, he found Jess's comments charming.

Then again, Becker always found Jess charming.

"Although hobbits can be pretty silly at times. See here we are at Weathertop. You know Frodo's going to get sta- Woops! I didn't just say that! We're not there yet! But ooh those Ring-Wraiths are terrifying aren't they! Did you know that because this came out just before Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban they found it hard to CGI the Dementors because they didn't want them all to look similar? The whole, dark long cloaks and hidden faces thing?"

Becker fought back his grin. Now that she had started, she just couldn't stop. It was great to be sat there with Jess, 'watching' a film. It made him think back to something Marianne had said when she broke up with him. She wanted someone she could watch a film with. He unconsciously shook his head. Marianne would never had done what Jess was doing.

Becker couldn't help the warm feeling that spread in his chest and the urge took him to put an arm over Jess's shoulders and pull her close. Jess was just so perfect. She had been right about Bounty too. According to Jess, the puppy had looked curiously at the TV as the film started and then sat, head tilted and ears perked up during the first few minutes.

As if she could hear Becker's thoughts, the dog gave a low whine and pressed herself to the floor, her ears pinned back.

"Awww!" Jess laughed in sympathy at her. "Bounty doesn't seem that keen on the Ring-Wraith stabbing Frodo."

"You scared my dog, Jess!"

"Oh, she's okay really. Aren't you Bounty Hunter?" She called out the last words but the dog whined more wiping her paws over her nose. "Ooooh Bounty!" She laughed slightly as she spoke. "I'm sorry! Come here, girl."

At that the puppy moved, jumping onto the sofa between the humans and burying her face under one of Jess's arms. The human girl pulled a face.

"I'm sorry, Becker. I didn't mean to scare her!" She took Bounty's head in her hands and looked into the dog's eyes. "I'm not going to let a Ring-Wraith hurt you! Okay?" The small dog tilted her head at Jess then leant forward and licked her nose in thanks.

Becker laughed at Jess's reaction, guessing what had just happened. "It means she agrees."

"Can't she find a more hygienic method?"

"Like what? Sniff your butt?"

"Becker!"

* * *

><p>Come on people, he's still a guy! ;)<p>

Hope you liked this! I've been planning this scene for a long, _long, **long**_ time! (If you write "long" enough times it looks funny!)

Guess what?

One more chapter to go! Let's have a competition (Sorry ALP but you can't play- you know why!) what do you think is going to happen in chapter 18 of Bounty Hunter? :D

Can't wait to hear from you! Closest or best guess gets a dedication!

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Those of you who are old enough, have you seen Cengiz's new story? - It's her take on what may happen if Becker doesn't learn Braille and still tries to buy paracetamol... ;)

Dedication (and a long AN) will be at the end of this chapter so that the primary winner doesn't know what happens and because I don't want the funniest suggestion to know that they're wrong - although I'm sure they have an idea...

Here is the **_very last_** chapter of Bounty Hunter! - Ooh I'm going to miss writing this!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>There was a sharp, measured, knock on the door.<p>

"Grab that would you?" Becker's quite voice drifted to Jess from his position in the kitchen, feeding Bounty and cutting up pizza.

Well, Jess had invited herself over, forced Becker to sit through her descriptions of a film he couldn't watch and scared his dog! Who was she to say no? Pulling the front door open, the smile that had graced her features slid off like a dead weight.

Beautiful.

It was the only word she could use to describe the image before her. Unless she used…

Cold.

Beautiful and cold.

Long slim legs reaching out from high black leather boots. A short, yet demure skirt and a tank top showing copious quantities of toned, flat stomach. To top it all off, the face of a beauty model. Defined, but certainly feminine features, holding just the right hint of make-up to highlight her best features but not make her look plastic.

"And you are?" The woman arched an eyebrow.

Jess rose to the challenge.

"As the one who was opening the door. I believe that means _you_ have to explain who you are."

"I am the_,_" she glanced Jess up and down, "_woman_ who means more to Becker than you ever will."

Jess's eyes narrowed. "Marianne?"

"Of course." The woman flippantly spoke, "I don't know who the hell you are though. Definitely can't be _that_ important to Becks."

She flinched.

"Well," Jess knew she needed to come up with something good and quickly. "Maybe people don't need to be warned about me because I'm just not as much of a b*tch as you are."

Jess gave herself a mental high five.

"Listen, child." There was venom in the woman's voice and she stepped forward until she was centimetres from Jess, the younger woman refusing to back down. "You're not special. Do you know how many woman- or in your case _girls_- I find around here trying to throw themselves on my man? More than I care to keep count of. But you know what? My name, my face, they are the only ones Becker will think of late at night before he goes to sleep, the only ones he dreams of. Mine."

The lump that had been forcing it's way up Jess's throat made it impossible for her to confidently open her mouth, knowing her voice was a word away from wobbling.

"Now, I suggest you pack away your little play things and get the hell out."

Jess turned from the door, hoping to hide the tears that were leaking out from the corners of her eyes.

"Good girl, cry home to mummy."

-/-

"Jess? Jess, what is it?"

Becker was stood in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to the girl pick up her possessions. He received no reply as Jess ran out of the building. It took him a few seconds to realised that there was still someone in his presence. His eyes narrowed as he was suffocated in the smog of over applied perfume.

"Get out of my house, Marianne."

"You don't mean that, babe."

He took a step back as he felt her moving towards him, his front door slamming shut. Bounty Hunter growled slightly at his side, aware of her Master's discomfort and wary of the intruder.

"What did you say to her?"

"Who?" She spoke with disinterest.

"Jessica."

"Who?"

"She just left."

"Oh, the child? You babysitting now?"

Becker's hands balled into fists at his side and he spoke through gritted teeth. "What did you say to her?"

"Babe," Marianne was so calm. "She's gone and I'm here. Don't you want to know why, love?"

The man clenched his jaw, an internal struggle waging a war within him. He didn't want to know. He didn't. He didn't didn't didn't! He cared about Jess and had done for a long time. He didn't want to be with Marianne anymore. He was done pinning over her. He didn't care. He didn't.

But why? Why was she there? He tried his best to fight the urge to ask. Being with Marianne was a road he didn't want to do go down again. But right here, right now, Marianne was at his door… Progress compared to their previous relationship.

No. He'd been there, done that and wished never to be in that situation again.

Jess was better than Marianne, right? She was the more logical option out of the two women. Sweet and caring, mild mannered and innocently confident.

Jess was perfect.

Which was exactly why he _couldn't_ have her.

Jess was perfect... and he wasn't.

"Babe?"

Becker sighed in defeat, he could never resist that voice.

* * *

><p>You now hate me don't you?<br>Who wants to give Jess a real high five so that she doesn't have to live with a crummy mental one?  
>And if we're going down that road- who wants to give me a hand slapping Becker around the head a number of times?<br>And grab a few hundred pitchforks and burn Marianne at the stake? :D

Yeah, you know it! **There is another story coming this way!** Don't you worry your pretty little heads over it!

Dedication goes to **WildGypsyWoman12** who needs to get out of my head and **SolarLunar** who apparently knows me too well "everything seems incredibly settled and happy for you... sorry, I'm still not sure I trust you."  
>And to <strong>Jet Becker<strong> who had a much better ending to this story than the one I wrote and made me laugh so much I got strange looks from my new flatmates!

It's been great making this journey with you all that's (once again take a deep breath):  
>SolarLunar, YouHaveLovelyHair, juls124, Heyarandomgal, Cengiz, ANR, drodgers89, Jet Becker, BlackBulletButterfly, Andrewleepotts, The Sheep Of Destiny, WildGypsyWoman12, Mountiegirl, Kaprosuchus, MissGracieKathy, MouseyJayne, Primevalfan32, Beth Becker, JustEllee, Katy-alice Cullen, Simpa007, lezzles1956, cc-charl, horsegirl332211, Esmerelda Diana Parker (Have I lost you?) Beccat968 (And you?)<p>

Special kudos to SolarLunar, WildGypsyWoman12, Andrewleepotts (Thank you for giving me the prompt!), YouHaveLovelyHair, juls124, Cengiz, ANR and Heyarandomgal. For reviewing every chapter. (Minus two for ANR but I still thought it was pretty impressive.)

Extra special kudos to Beth Becker who I made review all the chapters she missed before I would upload this chapter!

And Extra Extra EXTRA special thanks to Primeval! Without which we would not be here- Although I think Ben Mansfield had something to do with it too... ;)


End file.
